No Day But Today
by ItsMrFabulous
Summary: What Rent might look like, if MaxRide characters took over. [Slash warning FangAri AngelNudge.] T for further language. ON HOLD. Go read Boys Are Nicer. No, dont.
1. RENT

No Day But Today

The cast in the roles I saw them fit.

Rodger….Fang

Mark……Gazzy

Mimi…..Ari (Don't worry, Ari's still a guy.)

Angel…Iggy

Collins….Max

Benny…..Jeb

Joanne…..Nudge

Maureen….Angel.

Note: The flock is all the age/gender of the characters in the movie. They don't have wings/powers. Deal.

First chapter skips seasons of love. Deal.

"December 24th, 1989. 9 p.m., Eastern Standard Time. From here on in, I shoot without a script."

Gazzy puased, taking a moment to heave a sigh. "See if anything comes of it. Instead of my old shit."

He flipped the camera just in time to shoot a homeless man wipe the glass of a certain Hummer. "GET OFF THE WINDSHEILD!" the driver yelled, flooring it out of there, cursing loudly. Gazzy stopped recording, putting the old camera into the basket on his bike.

Song: RENT

Gazzy pedaled through the cluttered street of Broadway, blinded by the lights and sounds of the streets of New York.

_"How do you document real life,_

_When real life is getting more like fiction each day?"_

Gazzy turned into an alleyway as part of a shortcut.

_"Headlines, breadlines, blow my mind,_

_and now this deadline-eviction or pay,_

_Rent!"_

Fang sat on the couch in their spacey loft in East Village. He sat there, plucking the strings of his red Fender guitar, trying to piece together a song. At this point, his mind was a whorehouse-take what you can get while you can. The lights suddenly dim, and flicker out.

_"How do you write a song?_

_When the chords sound wrong,_

_Though they once sounded right and rare?"_

He got up, walking over to the pad box. He opened it, and sparks flew it. Best to leave it alone. He cursed softly

_"When the notes are sour,_

_Where is the power you once had to_

_Ignite the air?"_

Gazzy reached the duplex, grabbing a eviction notice slip on the door. He ran up the stairs to the loft. "We're hungry and frozen-"

"It's the life that we've chosen!" Fang said, noticing come in.

_"How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay,_

_Last year's rent?"_

Gazzy showed him the notice. Smiling, Fang grabbed a pack of matches, striking one and set it ablaze. Gazzy grabbed an oil drum.

Max was at a payphone, trying to reach Fang and Gazzy.

"Hey!"

Max turned around to find a group of thugs, cracking knuckles, and wielding 2X4s.

She turned and ran.

_"How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn,_

_And it feels like something stuck in you flue?"_

Fang dropped the now-burned notice in the drum. He then grabbed a stack of screenplays, dropping them in as well, setting them ablaze.

_"How can you generate heat,_

_When you can't feel your feet,_

_And they're turning blue?"_

"You light up a mean blaze!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"With posters."

"And screenplays!"

_"How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay,_

_Last year's rent?"_

Max's head was thrown against the wall form a kick thrusted from one of the thugs who had beaten her. She leaned against the wall, struggling to keep her balance-and her consciousness.

_"How do you stay on your feet,_

_When on every street,_

_It's trick or treat,_

_And tonight, it's TRICK."_

She took a few steps before falling again.

_"Welcome back to town,_

_Oh, I should lie down,_

_Everything's brown,_

_And uh oh, I feel sick."_

"Where is he?" Fang asked, looking out the window.

"Getting dizzy." Max said, sight fading.

_"How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay,_

_How we gonna pay,_

_Last year's Rent?"_

Gazzy grabbed another poster, tossing it in. "The music ignites the night with passionate fire."

Fang grabbed one last screenplay and tossed it in. "The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit."

Both of them made their hands into cameras, pretending to zoom in on the fire. "Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground, and feel the heat of the future's glow."

They both nodded at each other, then grabbed the barrel and headed towards the window.

_"How do you leave the past behind,_

_When it keeps finding ways to get your heart?_

_It reaches way down deep and inside out, tell you're torn apart!_

_RENT!"_

People along the flats lining the street were dropping burned eviction slips out the window, a rain of fire filling the dark sky.

_"How can you connect in an age where strangers, landlord, lovers_

_Your own blood cells betray?"_

The two friends dumped the contents of the drum off of the balcony just as the same Hummer came driving up. It stopped, and the owner got out.

Jeb.

_"What binds the fabric together_

_When the raging, shifting winds of change keep ripping away."_

Jeb continued walking down the street. "Draw a line in the sand, and then make your stand."

Fang and Gazzy looked to each other. "Use you camera to spar!" he said.

"Use you guitar." Gazzy replied.

_"When they act tough, you call their bluff!_

_We're not gonna pay,_

_We're not gonna pay,_

_We're not gonna pay,_

_Last year's rent,_

_This year's rent,_

_Next year's rent!_

_Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent!_

_We're not gonna pay rent!_

_CUZ EVERYTHING,_

_IS,_

_RENT!"_

The crowd gathered exploded into a riot. The people on the balconies spewed bouts of rebellion and resistance at their landlord. Jeb continued walking, ignoring them.

Ari looked up to the balcony above him.

Fang looked down.

Ari winked.

Meh, one song this chapter, I promise to have at least two next time. Check back for more soon.


	2. YoullSeeOneSongGlory

No Day But Today

Again, the cast as of this point:

Rodger….Fang

Mark……Gazzy

Mimi…..Ari (Don't worry, Ari's still a guy.)

Angel…Iggy

Collins….Max

Benny…..Jeb

Maureen...Angel

Joanne...Nudge

Sorry about the mixup in the first chapter; it's been fixed. I hope you like chapter 2.

OK; I know I'm gonna get reviews saying OMG HOW CAN YOU HOOK UP FANG AND ARI?

How?

Watch me.

* * *

As soon as most of the commotion died down, Jeb started to walk back to the Hummer.

Only to find a homeless man leaning on it.

"Hey, bum. Get your ass off of the Hummer."

Gazzy, who had been watching, spoke up. "Benny, that attitude towards the homeless is EXACTLY what Angel is protesting."

"She's protesting losing her performance space!" Jeb replied, "NOT my attitude." He waved them down. "C'mere; I wanna talk to you."

Gazzy grabbed his camera and headed down, Fang right behind. This was gonna get ugly, and they both knew it.

"Close up; Jebediah 'Jeb' Batchelder. Our ex-roomate. Married to Alison Gray of the Westport Grays. His father in law bought several buildings on the block, and a nearby lot which houses Tent City. Hopes to evict all homeless from Tent City to build a cyber studio."

"Fang!" Jeb said, ingoring the camera. He ripped down a poster advertising Angel's performance "You look good for someone who came out a year in withdrawl."

Fang's turn to ignore. "What the hell do you want?"

"What do I want? Well, my investor-"

"Your father in law!" Gazzy interrupted.

Jeb continued. "Read about Angel's performance in the Village Voice. Got pissed, sent my to collect the rent."

"What rent!"

"The last year's rent, in which I let slide."

"What do you mean, 'let slide!" Fang excalimed. "You said we were golden!"

"When you bought the building." Gazzy added.

"When we were ROOMATES." Fang topped off.

"Right." Jeb said, looking off and remembering. "How could I forget; You, me, Gazzy, and Angel. How is that drma queen, anyway?"

"She's..getting ready for her performance." Gazzy said a little uneasily.

"Still her production manager?"

"...Not exactly."

"Still dating her?"

"I was dumped!" Gazzy yelled.

Jeb nodded. He grabbed another poster. "She have another man?"

"Well...no." Fang said nervously.

"What's his name?"

"Joanne."

A silence.

Jeb started cracking up.

* * *

Song: You'll See.

"Thanks for understanding." Gazzy said coldly.

"Well, what do you expect; sympathy form the guy who turned off our power? On Chirstmas EVE?" Fang said.

"Got your attention, didn't it?" Jeb smiled.

Gazzy tried to snap him out of it.

_"What happened to Benny_

_What happened to his heart_

_And the ideals he once pursued?"_

Jeb pointed towards a lot in the distance.

_"The owner of that lot next door  
_

_Has a right to do with it as he pleases."_

Fang rolled his eyes. _"Happy birthday, Jesus."_

"The rent." Jeb tried cutting to the point.

Gazzy stonewalled. _"You're wasting your time. We're broke."_

_ "And you broke your word."_ Fang added. "This is absurd."

_"There is one way you won't have to pay."_

"I knew it!" Fang muttered.

Jeb started on his offer.

_ "Next door, the home of Cyberarts, you see  
_

_And now that the block is re-zoned_

_Our dream can become a reality  
_

_You'll see boys."_

Jeb started picturing it in his mind._  
_

_"You'll see boys  
_

_A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio  
_

_I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee  
_

_That you can stay here for free  
_

_If you do me one small favor."_

"What is it?" Gazzy asked.

Jeb looked to the two friends. "Convice Maureen to stop her protest."

"Why not just get an injuction or call the cops!" Fang protested.

"I did, they're on stadby." Jeb pointed. _"But my investors rather I handle this quietly."_

_  
_"You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city. Then watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV!" Fang exclaimed.

"You want to produce films and write songs?" Jeb asked.

_"You need somewhere to do it!_

_It's what we used to dream about  
_

_Think twice before you pooh-pooh it  
_

_You'll see boys  
_

_You'll see boys  
_

_You'll see -- the beauty of a studio  
_

_That lets us do our work and get paid  
_

_With condos on the top  
_

_Whose rent keeps open our shop  
_

_Just stop the protest  
_

_And you'll have it made  
_

_You'll see --_"

Jeb started to walk away. "Or you PACK!"

* * *

Iggy had gotten a good beat going on the pickle tub, despite the fact that he couldn't see what he was hitting. He heard someone walk up, drop a few dollars by his side. "Merry Christmas." he smiled. He then continued playing.

He stopped. Did he hear...coughing?

Faint. But, yes, it WAS coughing.

He got up, a back pack slung around his back. "Hello?" Iggy called, moving towards coughs, now growing louder.

* * *

"You OK, honey?"

Max slowly, painfully turned her head to see a tall, blond-haired kid, gripping a pair of drumsticks.

"...Yeah. I think so."

"Did they take any money?"

Max patted his pocket. "No. Thankfully."

"I'm Iggy." He held out his hand blindfully.

"...Max." She took the hand, and was pulled up to meet him.

"Before you ask, yes, I'm blind." Iggy said. He smiled.

Max took notice, observing Iggy's seemlingly sealed eyes.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

Max shurgged it off. "I'll be fine."

Iggy nodded, smiling.

* * *

Gazzy grabbed a jacket. "I was gonna look for Max."

Fang, who had sunk back into the couch, nodded. "Good luck."

"Fang, you should get out. Enjoy yourself."

"Zoom in on my empty wallet."

Gazzy nodded. "Take your AZT?"

"Yeah."

"And you're sure you don't-"

"Gaz, I'll be fine."

Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He left, shutting the large door close.

Fang sighed, sitting up and eyeing his guitar. The he began tio play the first song he ever learned. A little ditty, called Musetta's Waltz.

For some reason, this was his favorite song, and he always played it when he used to be down.

But that was then.

He put the Fender down, taking the fire escape up to the roof.

The moon was out that night.

That's all Fang could do.

Stare.

And remember.

Song: One Song Glory.

_"One song  
Glory  
One song  
Before I go  
Glory  
One song to leave behind  
Find one song  
One last refrain  
Glory"_

He was on top of the world.

The rising star.

Everything handed to him on a silver platter._  
_

_  
From the pretty boy front man  
Who wasted opportunity  
One song  
He had the world at his feet  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl  
Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song  
Before the sun sets  
Glory -- on another empty life  
Time flies -- time dies"_

Fang remember it as it were yesterday. Her name was April. The only girl he could picked out of everyone in the crowd.

April. She was it. She was everything.

But then he made the move that would change everything.

_"Glory -- One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory -- glory  
Find  
Glory  
In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame"  
_

The results were in. Both of them caught it.

April broke down, he remembered.

_Find  
One song  
A song about love  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man  
A young man  
Find  
The one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
Like a sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life"_

Two days later April was found dead, her wrists slit, a note at her side_  
_

_  
Time flies  
And then - no need to endure anymore  
Time dies"_

Fang, depressed, trudged down the stairs to the loft. The memories seemingly tried to follow him.

* * *

A candle, semming to hang in the darkness, was quickly blown out.

* * *

Not the greatest, but I had to write before bed. ¬.¬ Just-give this a chance. I promise this will be better. 


	3. Light My Candle

No Day But Today.

Sorry bout the mistakes in chapter 2. If your reading this, you believe that impossible is nothing, and that I have a chance with Fang/Ari. Which is about to start. Again, watch me.

* * *

_Knock, knock. _

Song: Light My Candle.

_Gazzy must have forgotten something_, Fang thought, reacting to the door. He reached over to pull the door open.

"_What'd you forget?_"

* * *

Ari, candle at the ready, held it up, smirking. "_Got a light?_" 

Fang, slightly taken aback, regained himself. He looked familiar.

_"I know you, you're.."_

Ari walked in, tembling.

"_You're shivering._"

Ari looked back, smiling.

_"It's nothing, they turned off my feet._

_And I'm just a little weak on my feet."_

But, back to the candle.

_"Would light my candle?"_ Ari held up the candle again.

Fang grabbed a pack of matches and lit the candle. His eyes shifted to Ari's hair.

Glistening, beautiful- AN: justg to piss you haters off. BITCHES.

Ari cocked an eyebrow. "_What are you staring at?"_

Back to reality.

Fang smiled nervously. _"Nothing."_

"_Your hair in the moonlight._"

Fang cut to the point. "_You look familiar_."

Ari started to move for the couch, but Fang, being the concerned, generous kind of guy he was, grabbed his arm.

"_Can you make it?_"

Ari softly brushed it off, keeping that smirk on.

"_Just haven't eaten much today_

_At least the room stopped spinning.  
_

_Anyway._..."

Again with the staring

"What?" Ari asked.

_"Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of --"_

Ari filled in the blank.

"_I always remind people of -- who is she_?" Ari asked, rolling his eyes, quickly blowing the candle out

"She died."

Ari looked over, slightly concerened.

"_Her name was April._"

"_It's out again!_" Ari said, showing Fang the blown-out candle. Fang softly nodded and grabbed the matches.

"_Sorry 'bout your friend,_

_Would you light my candle_?"

They stood there, holding the candle together.

This was awkward.

"Well..." Fang said, trying to get conversation started.

"Yeah?" Ari asked.

He quickly recoiled. "OW!" he yelped, sucking on his finger.

"_Oh, the wax_." Fang quickly said. "It's-"

"_Dripping_." Ari smirked flirtatiously at him. He pulled the candle-along with one of Fang's hands-to his shoulders. "I like it around my-"

"Fingers!" Fang quickly filled in, recoiling fomr the sudden move. "Figured."

_"Oh, well. Goodnight."_

Ari smiled one more time at him, then walked towards the door.

Oops. He blew out the candle._  
_

* * *

Fang sighed. Wasn't he the flirty type? 

_Knock, knock. _

Maybe. Fang smirked.

_"It blew out again?" _He called to Ari.

"No." Ari said, scanning the floor.

_"I think I dropped my stash._"

Fang was still curious.

_"I know I've seen you out and about,_

_When I used to go out."_

Fang noticed the candle.

_"Your candle's out."_

Ari rolled his eyes, groaning.

"_I'm illin!_

_I had it when I walked in the door._

_It was pure!_

_Is it on the floor?"_

Ari got down on all fours, searching in vain for his beloved 'stash'. His ass was sticking out playfully.

"The floor?" Fang asked sheepishly.

_"They say I've got the best ass,_

_Below 14th street,_

_is it true?"_ Ari looked back and winked at Fang.

"What?" He had just gotten his attention.

Ari pointed out the obvious.

_"You're staring again."_

_"_Oh no!" Fang's face flushed. "I mean, you do-have a nice-uh, I mean-"

He quickly changed the subject, getting down on all fours himself, deciding to help him. "_You look familiar._"

_ "Like you dead girlfriend?"_ Ari asked.

"_Only when you smile,_

_But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else."_

Ari decided to stop beating around the bush.

_"Do you go to the Wolves' Howl Club?_

_That's where I work, I dance."_

Fang recalled the name.

And the face.

"Yes!

_They used to tie you up._"

_"It's a living." _Ari rolled his eyes.

_ "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs_."

Fang smirked, grabbing the matches.

_"We could light the candle, _

_Oh, won't you light the candle?"_

Fang quickly blew it out. They both got up.

_"Why don't you forget that stuff?_

_You look like you're 16."_

"I'm 19!" Ari corrected.

"_But I'm old for my age,_

_I'm just born to be bad_!"

"_I was once born to be bad_." Fang remnisced. He then looked Ari over a little.

He looked away.

"_I used to shiver like that-_"

"I have no heat, I told you!" Ari said a little too quickly.

"_I used to sweat._"

Uh, oh. "_I got a cold-_"

Fang cut him off. "Uh huh, _I used to be a junkie_."

"_Now and then a I like to-_"

"Uh huh."

"Feel good."

Fang looked down, and saw Ari's stash. "Oh, here-"

"What's that!" Ari said, walking over."

"Candy bar wrapper." Fang assuredhim, hiding the stash in his back pocket.

_"We could light the candle,_

_Oh what'd you do with my candle!"_

Fanggrabbed the last match of the pack, lighting it and holding it over the candle. A gust of wind came in from the window.

The candle blew out.

_"That was my last match."_

Ari made a snatch for Fang's back pocket, nto buying his excuse at all.

"_Our eye'll adjust,_

_Thank God for the moon."_

_"Maybe it's not the moon at all."_ Fang replied, plopping down on the couch.

_"I ear Spike Lee's shooting down the street."_

_"Bah humbug."_ Ari said softly, sitting on the arm next to him. He took one of Fang's hands into both of his own./

_"Bah humbug."_

_"Cold hands." _

_"Your's, too." _ Ari replied.

"Big,

_Like my gang dad's_."

Making one last desperate attempt, Ari pulled Fang up. "Do you wanna dance?"

"With you?" Fang asked.

"No," Ari replied,

"_With my gang_?"

Fang smiled. "_I'm Fang_."

Ari walked behind him, saying,

"_They call me,_

_They call me,_

_Ari._"

His hand snatched the stash, which he dangle in front of Fang, and walked out of the loft, victorious.

* * *

FLAME, HATERS! MUAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAH! Oh, if you like it, you may review as well ¬.¬ BUT FLAMERS MAY FLAAAME! 


	4. Today 4 U

No Day But Today Chapter 4: Today 4 U

The cast one more time

Rodger….Fang

Mark……Gazzy

Mimi…..Ari (Don't worry, Ari's still a guy.)

Angel…Iggy

Collins….Max

Benny…..Jeb

Joanne…..Nudge

Maureen….Angel.

* * *

The next morning, Fang decided to be adventurous and try the new hot plate that Gazzy got from his mom. It was the best tasting coffee he had had in five years.

When they actually had money.

Gazzy came in. "Hey, Fang."

"Power's back on." Fang said, not looking up.

"Merry Christmas." Gazzy said sarcastically back in reaction.

"Right."

He looked over to the window. Seeing something, he walked over.

A note.

From Ari.

_**Christmas Brunch at 11. Just us?**_

* * *

"What is that?" Gazzy said, walking over to investigate.

"Ari." Fang said.

"Ari...that sound familiar...Oh! The dancer at the Wolves' Howl Club?"

He nodded.

"You ARE gonna go, right?" Gazzy asked.

Fang shook his head. "Nah."

"Oh, come on!"

"Not interested."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, BITCHES!"

Max barged in, bucket in hand, keys in mouth.

"Max!" Gazzy ran over to give hiss old friend a hug.

"Your keys." Max said, pitting the keys out onto the floor.

"Yeah, 14 hours later- what the hell happened! Are you OK"

He hugged her. "OWOWOWOWOW! I mean-never felt better. Here.."

Fang looked over. "Oh, hi." He waved.

"'OH, HI'!" Max mocked, bearhugging him. "After seven months!"

"Sorry." Fang mumbled.

"You knwo what? This boy could use.." She grabbed a bottle out of the bucket.

"Some STOLIIIII!"

"You struck GOLD at MIT." Fang exclaimed, pouring himself a shot.

"..."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Gazzy asked.

"They expelled me for my theory of acutal reality. I did, however, get a teaching job at NYU."

"OH, so that's how you afford to splurge on us?" Fang asked, smirking.

Max smiled back. "Nope. Sit down."

Song: Today 4 U

Max quickly put everything back in the bucket, slididng it out of the way

"_Gentlemen, Our Benefactor  
On This Christmas Day  
Whose Charity Is Only Matched By Talent,  
I Must Say A New Member Of The Alphabet City  
Avant-Garde..."_

She pulled open the door.

_"Angel,_

_ Dumott,_

_ Schunard!"_

Iggy walked in, Santa Claus drag,wad of money in all.

"Today for you! Tomorrow for ME!"

He handed out one hand of twentys to Fang, another to Gazzy.

_"Today for you! Tomorrow for me!" _

"And you should hear her beat." Max chimed in, Iggy taking a pair of drumsticks.

"You earned this on the STREET?" Fang asked, staring at the money.

Iggy began his story.

_"It Was My Lucky Day Today, On Avenue A,  
When A Lady In A Limousine Drove My Way,  
She Said, 'Dahling-Be A Dear - Haven't Slept In A Year '  
I Need Your Help To Make My Neighbor's Yappy Dog Disappear."_

Iggy grabbed Fang's cup of coffee, and sipped on while telling his story.

_"'This Akita-Evita - Just Won't Shut Up  
I Believe If You Play Non-Stop That Pup  
Will Breathe Its Very Last High-Strung Breath  
I'm Certain That Cur Will Bark Itself To Death.'_

_Today For You - Tomorrow For Me._

_  
Today For You - Tomorrow For Me"_

Iggy tossed the cup to Max, and continued.

_"We Agreed On A Fee - A Thousand Dollar Guarentee,  
Tax-Free - And A Bonus If I Trim Her Tree."_

Iggy crossed his sticks, and pretended to cut Fang's hair, which got a laugh from the other three.

_"Now Who Could Foretell That It Would  
Go So Well  
For, Sure As I Am Here That Dog Is Now In  
Doggy Hell"_

Iggy climbed upon the table_  
_

_"After An Hour - Evita - In All Her Glory On The Window Ledge Of That 23RD Story  
Like Thelma & Louise Did When They Got  
The Blues-"_

Iggy tumbled off of the chair and into Gazzy's lap.

_"Swan Dove Into The Courtyard Of The Gracie Mews" _

_"Today For You - Tomorrow For Me  
Today For You - Tomorrow For Me" _

Iggy broke down, and started to breakdance.

Holy crap, this kid could work it.

He got to his feet, then started walking toawrds Max.

_  
"Then Back on The Street Where I Met  
My Sweet  
Where He Was Moaning And Groaning On  
The Cold Concrete"_

_"The Nurse Took Him Home For Some",_

Iggy licked one of the sticks, placing the tip on his groin area.

"Mercurochrome."

_"And I Dressed His Wounds And Got Him Back On His Feet" _

_"Sing It  
Today For You - Tomorrow For Me  
Today For You - Tomorrow For Me I SAY!"  
Today For You - Tomorrow For Me  
Today For You, Tomorrow..."_

Iggy jumped on the table again, ready for the beg finish.

"FOR ME!"

* * *

Meh, no effort in this one, but I'm just sloppy today. Betterness for chapter 5, which has one of my favorite songs in it. 


	5. Tango Maureen Part One

Chapter 5 time. I have been getting a few reviews saying I should have changed the characters.

Don't.

Because I don't care.

One of my faovirte songs, Tango Maureen. Or The Tango Angel as it is referred to here.

* * *

As Max and Iggy made themselves at home, Fang and Gazzy decided to check the answering machine. Gazzy had his camera out once again, screening the calls. 

"Two new messages." Fang said, pressing the 'playback' button.

"Speak..."

_Beep! _

_"_Gazzy? You there? It's Angel."

"Oh, no." Gazzy rested his head one of his hands.

"Listen, the sound equipment broke down. Can you come down to the Lot and help me fix it in about half an hour? See you there!"

_Beep! _

Gazzy quickly deleted the message._ "_Please tell me you're not going?" Fang asked, downing the rest of his coffee.

Gazzy nodded. "Have to. If not for Angel, then for the performance."

"You've got a point. Never mind, let's just get to the other message."

_Beep!_

_"_Mark? You there, honey? Screening your calls again? It's Mom." A beat. "At this point you mut not be home, so I just wanted to call to wish you a happy day. Cindy and the kids are here, send they're love. Oh! Hope you like the hot plate. Just...don't leave it on like you did last time."

Gazzy laughed to himself at that.

"Oh, here, your father wants to-"

The phone fumbled. "Hey, Gaz! We're both sorry to hear bout Angel AN: they aren't related in this story.I'm not bold enough to do incest. So quit whining.. I say, c'est la vie! LET her be a lesbian. There are PLENTY of ladies out there. Merry Christmas!"

_Beep!_

Gazzy was smiling. He got up, walking over in a slow and undecided walk. "You know," he started, "There are times when we're dirt broke and hungry and freezing our asses off, and I say to myself...'Why the hell am I still living here?'" He motioned to the answering machine. "And then they call. And I remember..."

"HEY GUYS!" Max and Iggy walked over, grins on their faces. "We're going to a LifeSupport meeting. AN; no, that's not a typo. Wanna come, Fang?"

LifeSupport was a anoymonous group.

It was for AIDS victims.

"No, that's OK. Next time." Fang said, reaching for his guitar.

"Come ON, Fang! It cold really help!" Iggy protested, puckering up for the camera Gazzy was holding. "Pleeeaaaaaaase?"

"Next time. I promise." Fang said reassuringly.

Max rolled her eyes. "Your loss."

"I'll go." Gazzy said. "I'll be a little late, though. I have to fix Angel's equipment for tonight."

"'Kay, see you then, hun!"

* * *

"Zoom in; Gazzy on his way to the Elenvth Street Lot. Daaaaaaangerous territory." He knocoed his leg into a shopping cart. "Ow! Shit! Anyway, will he make it out alive?" He looked back the shopping cart. "There isn't much hope."

* * *

"FUCK!" She stamped her foot onto the cold gravel. Three hours, three FUCKING HOURS. She had an important case but NOOOOO- 

"Excuse me."

A man's voice. She turned around, finding a man standing there. "I'm supposed to be helping out with the sound?"

Oh, no. "You're Gaz!"

He widened his eyes. "Nudge!"

Nudge groaned. "I TOLD her not to call you!"

Gazzy sighed. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"I already called a mechanic." Nudge said.

DENIED.

"...Oh." Gazzy said. He started to walk away. "Well, nice to have met you then."

Nudge sighed. "Wait!"

Gazzy turned around.

"He's three hours late."

They paused for a minuted, then Gazzy reluctantly walked back to Nudge.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Song: Tango Angel.

"_The samples won't delay, but the cable-_" Nudge began to explain.

"There's another way." Gazzy said, smiling. He played with a few of the wires. "Say something, anything."

Nudge stepped to the mic. "_Test, one, two, three_."

Gazzy winced slightly. "_Anything but...that_." He said uncomfortably. He shifted his scarf, warmed his hands.

"_This is weird_." Nudge said, breaking the ice.

"_It's weird_." Gazzy nodded.

_"Really weird."_

_"FUCKING weird."_

_"I'm so mad, I don't know what to do."_ Nudge walked away, mumbling to herself.

"_Fighting with, microphones, freezing down to my bones, and TO TOP IT ALL OFF, I'm with YOU_!"

Gazzy rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going. _"Feel like going INSANE? Gotta FIRE in your brain? And you're THINKING of DRINKING some flames from hell?"_

"_As a matter of fact-_"

"_Honey, I know this ACT_!" He cut Nudge off_. "It's called, the Tango Angel."_

* * *

...And here I'll stop. Cuz I'm a fucking whore. Throw stuff at me. I'll finish this tomorrow. I'm hoping to start somehting else, too. Lemme Borrow That Top update coming tonight. For now...bleh im doing this for the word count. Sue me. XDD  



End file.
